creators_company_universe_of_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Creatorsona Crystal
"The World I have entered... It seems my OCs became real in this World... even the multiple timelines... I may miss my first persona, but I can't allow myself to mourn her any longer... She may be alive in another timeline... and in another timeline staying with Ian... But I feel like THIS timeline is the one I prefer.... Because she died and not someone who would have his life end..." - Creatorsona Crystal 2017 sometime after her (my) first persona died. This is my Creatorsona. She likes to have fun roleplaying with her friends and doesn't really like it when they get upset. Usually, when they are upset, she gets upset as well. She pretty much combines roleplay and real life. Currently, she is in a block of ice because of Vertex... Yikes! Personality Well, she tries to be a kind person and she cares about her friends. She may get pretty upset at times when her friends aren't too happy. She wouldn't want to leave a friend in need either. Appearance She has brown hair, brown eyes, and peach-like skin. She usually wears regular clothes and sometimes a Cross necklace. She also wears glasses because she is near-sighted. She is some green, with yellow and creamish parts snake with legs and arms in one of her Pokemon forms. She usually wears a green Power Band, but she wears it as if it was a scarf. She also wears a badge. Her other two forms are a mouse Pokemon that is green with a bulb on the back and a yellow, with some parts being grey baby mouse Pokemon with a green scarf with a Cross on it. Biography (I'm putting I in parenthesis, but of course it's only on the real life stuff.) This character (I) used to sing Christian songs when she (I) was younger, but she (I) never knew the meaning until she (I) started to believe in Jesus Christ. She (I) also made some mistakes when she (I) was younger, and still does (I still do), but that's ok... She (I) also likes (Like) to play Pokemon... her (my) first game was Pokemon Gold. She (I) went to school and learned about some things as well. In the year 2013, one day, when she was dreaming, she heard a voice... "You... You who can now hear my voice... Might you be... ...A human? If so, then please... Listen to my plea... I want you to save the Pokemon World. We need your... HELP!!!" She turned into a Snivy and fell down to the Pokemon World. She met a Pikachu there and nicknamed him Danny. She had to defeat the Bittercold, a being made of negativity, which was going to destroy the Pokemon World... She had the help of the Pokemon being positive to be able to destroy the Bittercold. Afterward, she had to go back to her home, but she eventually returned to the Pokemon World and gained the power to go back and forth between the two Worlds... When she is at the Human World she (I) usually would RP with her friends that she (I) found on the Internet, go to school, play her video games, read, yadayada- At some point she ended up in the Pony World, helping to defeat a enemy, which was pretty out of nowhere... Soon she met the other Crystals, and it was shocking since in the Worlds she traveled, her RPs seemed to have come to life... Thus, now she knows that when she creates a character, it comes to life in the Pokemon or the Pony World. Also, another thing, she (I) pretty much started believing that God exists more and more as time went on, as she (I) prayed when she (I) feels (feel) the need to... For Example, she (I) went through surgery and survived it.... Abilities Obviously she has the abilities of Overgrow or Static, depending on which Pokemon form she is in, but I guess you could say she has the ability to change forms willingly like her/my first Persona OC now. Relationships She met a few people in her life. At Some point she met Mario, Bob, and Kirby. She roleplayed with them a lot, but one day they had a falling out. When she got to the Pony World, she found out that her OCs came to life and it gave her a bit of a shock. The OCs are more like allies than friends though. However, that doesn't mean that some of her OCs think of her as an ally. At some point, she reunited with Mario and Bob, but... Something may have happened to make her forget Kirby (in the new The Reunion.). Trivia ⦁ She believes in God ⦁ She may sing, but it is mainly Christian Songs Quotes "We all make mistakes and it may be hard to forgive ourselves sometimes... Remember though, that you are forgiven...." - Talking to her/my first Persona OC when she decided to reveal her real name Question & Answers Ask Questions if any of you want to guys. I'd feel weird asking my own OC something. Category:Petz's OCs